


Private Surgeon

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Medical, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Private Surgeon

It had only been two months since Igorina had bought out a clerk's office. Already she had a new surgery table and a nice electrical converter set up with the money her patients had paid. Women's problems, they were called, but women needed surgery almost as much as men did; it was far better than needlework.

There weren't many settled Igors like herself, nor yet any as famous. She'd followed the clerk's advice and her sign featured a redcoat Igor. It certainly didn't hurt the business.

And it did look clever next to the sign that said, _Igorina, Private Surgeon_.


End file.
